Shiroi Fuyu
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: Ky Kiske goes from France to Japan to work at Cafe Shirayuki owned by Jam Kuradoberi. Chapter 6: The Guilty Gear characters play Spin the Bottle! This is only part one.
1. Cafe' Shirayuki!

**Cafe' Shirayuki ! - **_Apply?_

------------------------------------------

It was a quite a busy Friday night in Tokyo. The air was somewhat chilly since winter approached. All the workers and people wore scarves and warm jackets.

Out of all these people, one was on his way to a job at Tokyo's famous cafe', _Cafe' Shirayuki_.

_Inside the cafe'..._

"Good evening! Welcome to _Cafe' Shirayuki_ !!!!" a cheerful Chinese girl was greeting the customers that arrived. So many customers, mostly school students, were lining up at the door. Waiters and waitresses were running here and there to take orders for deserts and drinks.

Finally, after waiting for such a long time, a blonde haired boy was able to enter. The same Chinese girl greeted him warmly and ran into the kitchen. Ky took a seat by the window next to the entrance. Looking around, he found the place attractive because of it's lively colors and sufficient lighting. He removed his light blue hat and the matching scraf and placed it next to his side. Staring at a interesting designs, Ky forgot why he was there in that particular place. Then after seeing a young girl in a light orange waitress uniform, Ky remembered what he was supposed to do and approached the counter. A very beautiful waitress was at the desk, checking a few of the missed calls. The boy was almost too embarrassed to even breathe. Ky walked up to her slowly. The girl was wearing a light pink dress with a shade of magenta on the border of the skirts. The skirt was only a few inches away from the waist, and a white underskirt was visible. She also had an apron around her waist, tied with a large white ribbon. Rabbit ears were attatched to her blue hair and her bright pinkish eyes showed joy and excitement.

"Excuse me...Can I apply as a waiter?" Ky asked the waitress nervously.

"Um...You'll have to speak to Jam, our manager," the girl said calmingly. "Follow me...We'll get you an application first." Ky followed the waitress hoping to apply soon. She lead him into the kitchen where other waiters and waitresses were bustling here and there again. Steam shot out from the metal pots, and only shoutings and whistlings could be heard. Ky certainly hoped he wouldn't be a chef. Suddenly, the girl in the orange uniform came up to them. Her eyes were glittering like never before, and she had a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Dizzy! Who's that?" the little girl was addressing the pink waitress.

"Oh, he wants to work here. What your name?" Dizzy turned to Ky and waited for his answer.

"It's Ky Kiske," he was rather shy at this moment.

"Ky...How old are you?" asked May, the orange waitress. "I'm 13 years old and I just worked here a month ago."

"My age? I was born on November 20, and I'm 16 years old," Ky replied.

"16 !?!?!" May was in shock. But why?

"What's wrong May?" Dizzy had a surprised look no different from Ky's expression.

"Aww... He's too young. I wanted him to be like 25 or 30. What a waste!!!! He's such a cutie!!!" with these words May left continuing her work.

"??? A 'cutie'? What's that?" Ky was really confused by May's words.

"Hm...I think she means that you're good-looking," Dizzy said walking forward.

"Good-looking? Uh..thanks I guess..." Ky blushed after getting a comment like that. Soon the two reached a crimson door. It was wooden with a Chinese character painted in black. Dizzy knocked once, and a familiar voice told them to enter.

"Excuse me, Jam-sama. This boy, Ky Kiske, wants to work here. Is it possible for one more waiter?" Dizzy asked the brunette lady with a looped pony-tail.

"Hm...Le'me take a look at him first," Jam stood up and circled Ky. Because of this, Ky's face became redder than a bowl of fresh cherries. Dizzy waited patiently next to Ky.

"Hm...No kidding he's soo cute! I didn't know such boys existed, but... he's missing something..." Jam placed her finger between her teeth.

"Please! Let me work here!" Ky was about to fall on his knees and beg.

"Okay, boy...Just read these until Saturday..." Jam handed Ky two purple books with the words "Cafe' How To's".

"Thank you!" Ky's smile made Dizzy smile and blush a little.

"I've never seen such a smile..." Dizzy was lost in her thoughts. Ky's blue eyes shone brightly with great joy. A tint of pink was on his pale cheeks.

"But first is first, we'll need you to fill out a application form..." Jam handed him a single paper. "Fill it in and come back here. Got it,boy?"

"I will!" Ky rushed out to his seat to fill in the form. Luckily he had a pen in his black coat.

"Name...Date of Birth...School...Phone Number...this is taking a while..." Ky thought as his black pen left out ink everywhere he wrote. The young boy was too busy that he didn't notice someone next to him.

"You're applying?" said a rough voice. Ky looked up and saw a tall blonde man with sunglasses. He had a dark orang vest with a light orange ribbon. All the workers had bunny ear headbands.

"Who me? Yes, I -" Ky was cut off when the tall man looked really close at him. Again Ky blushed.

"Hm...I'm sure we'll get a LOT of female customers because of you. Anyways, I'm Johnny," he introduced.

"Oh, e-hem...I'm Ky Kiske. I just came here from Paris yesterday," replied Ky.

"That's really far...oh, hold on..." Johnny left when May called him into the kitchen. Ky got back to signing again.

45 minutes later...

"Finally! Ms. Jam!!! I'm done!!" yelled Ky as he entered the kitchen. As soon as he got to Jam's office, she grabbed the paper from his hand and read it.

"Your bloodtype is AB? And you're 16! Plus you're French...hm..." Jam looked at Ky with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Ky asked a little bit startled.

"You start work on Monday. You do have winter vacation?" Jam asked quite nonchalantly.

"Yes, ma'am. That's why I came here. I might go to Tokyo U though..." Ky replied. "Thanks Ms. Jam!"

"Hey, boy!" Ky turned around to Jam who was getting used to calling him that. "Don't call me ma'am or Ms. It makes me sound old. Just call me Jam."

"Yes...Jam..." Ky thought it quite weird to call her by her real name.

Back at the hotel...

It was eight o' clock PM and Ky was reading the manual while sipping some tea. One of his pet dogs were also interested in what he was doing and hopped unto his lap. Ky didn't mind at all. Fortunately, Ky had three dogs with him: Bichon Frise, yellow Labrador, and a Miniature Poodle. All three canines behaved well and never mingled with Ky's belongings. Suddenly, the poodle began whimpering and pulling on Ky's sleeve.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Ky asked closing the book. The poodle only ran to the bed and seemed to be pointing to it with it's head while the Labrador began tugging on Ky's arm.

"Do you want me to sleep? Okay..." Ky turned the lamp off and hopped into bed.

"It is kind of late...Good night!" Ky closed his eyes and he felt his pets snuggling together on the bed. The Bichon Frise laid down on Ky's chest and could've licked his face. But fearing it might wake his master up, the dog fell asleep.


	2. Preparation!

2.** Preparation! - **_Ky and Dizzy's little mishap..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ky Kiske was taking his pets for a walk for the first time in Japan. The dogs were excited about the new environment since it was different from Paris. Soon all four stopped at an ice cream shop.

"Um...Four vanillas please," Ky asked. The dogs were already begging on his leg. Their owner let them eat the ice cream from several bowls. Ky ate it from a cone.

"Is it good?" Ky asked the canines. Suddenly, the dogs paused and looked up. Ky turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Dizzy? It's you!" he said.

"Yes...Are those your dogs? May I pet them?" Dizzy asked with starry eyes. The dogs began licking Dizzy's face, but she didn't mind getting ice cream all over her. Ky stood there laughing as Dizzy was getting tickled.

"They're nice pets," Dizzy stated wiping her face.

"Yes, but they go crazy when they see new people," Ky answered. Then all of them continued their walk along with Dizzy.

"So...how's training, Ky?" Dizzy asked.

"Good, I think I memorized a sentence or so...But I haven't finished. Isn't Cafe' Shirayuki open now?" Ky said.

"No, it's only nine, it opens in one hour," she answered. After this, the two didn't know what to say. The dogs(who were with leashes) began cirlcling Ky and Dizzy as is they were trying to tie them together.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ky began commanding. They still didn't listen. Soon the young pair found themselves so close together, they could've locked lips if one of them made the slightest move. Ky and Dizzy began blushing and had wide open eyes.

"I'm...too...close...to...her...!" Ky thought. Instead of pulling away, Ky accidently brushed his lips against Dizzy's lips. Dizzy looked at him in shock. Did they really kiss?

_"It's just a brush...I guess..."_ Ky thought. On the other hand, Dizzy was thinking of something else.

_"Wow!!!! A Real Kiss!!!!:)"_ Yes...this was Dizzy's thought.

"Alright guys...cut it out," Ky told his pets. Fortunately, they untangled the two.

"They sure like people..." Dizzy said smiling.

"Yeah..."Ky dumbly answered. Because of that slight kiss, Ky couldn't speak to Dizzy the same way any more. Now, he was even more embarassed to say a full sentence. All he could say was yes or no every time she spoke. It was about time the cafe' opened. Ky noticed Dizzy's look of boredom when they were just about to enter the cafe'. Ky knew this was probably his fault she wasn't too joyful at this moment. He felt like punching himself or even breaking his own bones, but any of these punishments would do no good. Ky tied his pets' leashes to a lamp-post close to Shirayuki's entrance. There were no customers yet but everyone else was there preparing the tables and sweeping the floor.

"Hello Ky-chan!!!" said Jam greeting him.

"Yes..."Ky said still a little shocked about his little mishap with Dizzy.

"Yes? Weren't you supposed to say 'hi', boy?" Jam asked as she gave him an eerie look.

"Oh! I mean Ky - I mean Hi !!!!" Ky said a little shaken.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." said a rather masculine but feminine voice. It was a red haired girl, who wore a crimson uniform with her bunny ears pointing down. Her appearance scared Ky a bit since she was not like other girls.

"Who's this? A new bunny?" sighed another voice. This time it was a blonde haried lady whose hair was already touching the floor. She wore a grey uniform which indicated that her life must be quite gloomy. Her eyes were blue green but, the look she gave Ky made him feel unwelcome. Ky stood there shyly not moving his body. He stood there like a statue. Then a slight pull on his scarf turned his attention elsewhere. A brown haired man, in a crimson waiter's uniform was standing beside him. Instead of the cute bunny ears, he wore a headband that had the words "Rock You" etched on it.

"What's this? A little boy with a blue scarf and hat...how cute...I hate cute," the man said rather annoyingly and pushed Ky aside. Ky felt uncomfortable without Dizzy introducing the workers. She was probably changing. Ky slowly removed his scarf and hat and held it in his arms.

"Hey! The cutie's here!" yelled May's voice in the distance. She popped out from the kitchen door and looked at Ky closely again.

"Yes! As cute as ever! Listen, you're cute, but you're too young for me!" May smiled and went off to hug Johnny. Then there was an explosion in the kitchen!

"ZAPPA!!!! Don't explode the chickens with your bombs again!!!" Jam screamed.

"1 BOMB!!! 2 BOMB!!! 3 BOMB!!!! OOO!!!!! TWENTY CHICKENS OUT THE DOOR!!!! 4 BOMB!!! 5 BOMB!!! 6 BOMB!!! OOO!!!! NO MORE CHICKENS THAT'S FOR SURE!!!!!! BOMBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sang a voice in the kitchen. As he sang, exactly twenty chickens flew out the door. Ky was surprised to see how crazy it was in the cafe'. Everyone was hurriedly cleaning up Zappa's mess when Dizzy came out in her pink waitress uniform and whispered something in Jam's ears. Jam nodded and turned to Ky.

"Hey boy! Follow Dizzy and I. We got somethin' for you," Jam said as Ky obeyed. The two girls led him to what might be the dressing room.

"What's your favorite color, Ky?" Dizzy asked with her cheerful smile again.

"Yes...uh! Blue!" Ky answered calming down. Dizzy took out a blue waiter's uniform from a closet along with the white bunny ears.

"He is quite thin...so get him the smallest size..." Jam decided. Ky changed in the locker room and got out later on.

"It looks good," Dizzy happily blushed. Ky was really contect with his new uniform. It was just like Johnny's but it was blue.

"Yes, it does...almost too good," Jam murmured. Ky blushed a little and went out the dressing room.

"Okay! You're not working yet, but you can greet the customers coming in. Consider this as preparation not work, okay boy?" Jam instructed.

"Yes! Ma'am, I mean Jam..." Ky said as his own voice trailed off. Ky only greeted the incoming customers and watched his pets through the door's upper window. The canines weren't bored at all. They were actually playing with each other. Ky laughed seeing them trying to snatch each other's tail.

But his real work...  
had to start the next day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first and second chapters. Thanks also for your reviews!!! I'm even thinking of writing a second series of this Fanfiction. The sequel will be Hitotsu no Shiroi Fuyu. Please keep reading:)**


	3. Actual First Day

3. **Actual First Day - **_Actual First Disaster_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep! Beep!_

Ky's alarm clock was sounding off at eight in the morning. Ky began mumbling as he switched the alarm off and got ready for his first day at the recently opened cafe'. He left in an hour without saying bye to anyone (His pets were sleeping). As he walked over to the cafe' he felt the air change. It did get slightly colder. When he held the handle of the cafe's entrance, it felt as cold as solid ice. Surely, this was a sign of winter's expected arrival.

"Hello Ky!" greeted Dizzy. "You can go change in the dressing room."

"Thanks," Ky answered walking into the dressing room. His eyes were still quite sore from reading the rest of the book the other night. Luckily, he brought it in his back-pack to return the books to Jam. She'd probably blow her head off if he didn't return her belongings. Unfortunately, Jam was the impatient type also the bossy type. Ky walked out moments later, noticing May had already arrived.

"OHAYO MINNA!!!!!" shouted Jam as she clapped her hands.

"Ohayo, Jam-sama!" everyone (except Ky) replied.

"Okay, we have a new waiter here so, who's going to be responsible for his actions? I don't," Jam asked.

"He'll just be another screw-up like that Zanuff kid. Besides, the boy hasn't got training," a man named Sol replied. Just by looking at him, anyone could tell he was mean, lazy, and somewhat selfish. A red haired girl named Baiken agreed with Sol.

"I'll be responsible!" Dizzy raised her hand. Ky was quite relieved that someone actually cared about him. Everyone else snickered. As soon as Jam disappeared. Sol approached Ky and gave him a eerie look again.

"Your new eh? We're working with you and we don't even know your name, boy," mocked Sol.

"My name is Ky Kiske and I just turned 16," Ky replied.

"16 yees old eh? Awfully young to work. Tell us about ya..." said Sol pushing Ky in the middle of the room.

"Who and where are your parents?" May asked as everyone else listened.

"Um...My dad is a zoo owner in France and my mom died six years ago," Ky sighed.

"Really? How?" Millia questioned. This was probably one of the first times she's ever asked anyone a question. Millia really wasn't the sociable type of person.

"Oh...um...She was driving home from a mall. I just came home from school at that time and couldn't wait to tell her I got an A+ in Algebra. I called her cell phone, but she was driving. I kept on calling until she answered. She told me she was driving...still I...I really was excited to tell her...But when...when I...was about to tell her about my test...I heard her scream...and...the phone died...Later on my father came home and took me to the hospital...My mom was there...with all the life support that kept her alive. The police said a truck slammed into the car while she was on the phone with me...Before she died the next morning...all...all I heard her say to me...was...I love you, Ky...and she...she died...It was my fault too...All I could do was watch her die...I couldn't help her..." Ky answered trying to hold back tears.

"Oh...I"m sorry..." Dizzy couldn't help but feel sorry for Ky. Everyone else had parents, except him and May.

"What about your dad?" May said.

"My dad? He got remarried to another woman. Actually, since my dad has brown hair, the woman he married is also a brunette. She has two children from a previous marriage. My step-sister is a year older than me and my step-brother is four years older," Ky replied.

"So, you take after your mom?" May asked.

"Yes...I didn't want dad to remarry. But...he never was faith to mom...He loves hurting me often because I just remind him of her...My step-mother hates when my mom is mentioned. Usually I talk about her with dad. He takes a bat in the basement and beats me if I talk about her...I never got to know my own mom that well either..." Ky paused.

"Your mother must have been really beautiful if she looks like you. You're cute, boy, ya'know," Jam said. "Sorry I couldn't help overhearing."

"That's okay..." May said.

Everyone became silent for a moment.

"Okay...it's time to open," said Baiken in her cheerful voice.

"Listen, if you came all this way, kid, don't mess up!" Johnny whispered in Ky's ear. After thirty minutes of preparation, several costumers arrived (mostly adults).

"Okay...you managed to greet people well yesterday. Now, I need you confront several costumers and bring them to TABLE 4. TABLE 4 is your responsibility for now. Give them your first name only and ask them what they want from the menu. The special today is 'Chocolate Cake A La Mode'," Dizzy told him.

"Alright...um...which one is TABLE 4?" Ky asked. Dizzy pointed to a white table with blue highlights. The maximum of people that could be seated was three.

"Okay..." Ky walked over to the entrance to greet a young couple who just came in.

"Welcome to Cafe' Shirayuki ! A table for two?" Ky greeted.

"For three please," the brunette lady smiled.

"Um...Sure...Over here please," Ky said as the couple followed. Surely the proud worker was excited. How could he not be!

"Alright, My name is Ky and I'll be your waiter for today," he said. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes...We have to meet with my mother," the young lady replied. Unusually, the man next to her was silent.

"Okay," Ky went to the desk where Dizzy was probably checking the missed calls.

"Hi Dizzy," Ky called.

"Oh, Good Morning Ky. Is anyone at TABLE 4?" Dizzy asked.

"Yah...I got three people," Ky frowned.

"Why are you sad then? I usually only get one person!" said Dizzy.

"!!! One person?" "yeah" "Wow..."

"I got to leave now Ms. Dizzy," Ky said to the pink waitress.

"Okay, have a nice day Ky," Dizzy answered. Ky went over to his table again. It seemed the person the couple was waiting for arrived. She was a fat lady with a look of anger and a mustache??

"Um...So I see your guest is -" "GUEST!?! I AM MRS. WARTH!!!" the woman growled.

"Excuse me? Is it WART??" Ky couldn't tell by the way "Warth" pronounced it. Mrs. Warth showed an even scarier look than before and here mustache(I think) was sticking out by the way she was about to exploded. She stood up and held Ky by the neck.

"W-A-R-T-H WARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the woman yelled at poor Ky.

"u-u-m-m...o-okay...ma-ma'am...M-May..I-I...t-take...y-your...o-order..???" Ky was shaking with fear.

"Um...One Chocolate cake a la mode please," said the cheerful young lady.

"Nothing," said the man next to her. Warth just stared at him.

"Um...Coming right up Madamoiselle!!!" Ky rushed into the kitchen and asked Jam for the cake. Jam was also the chef cause Zappa would just mess up if S-ko distracted him.

"Uh oh...Boy? You got...Warth??" Johnny asked Ky.

"Warth? Yes I did. I accidently called her Wart cause I didn't understand her," Ky replied.

"Oh no...The last waiter who confronted Warth and also called her Wart got fired. Poor-poor Anji. He and Baiken made a great couple. To bad it didn't last..." Johnny said.

"...fired???" Ky gulped.

"Yeah. She commanded him to do the most embarrassing request, Anji didn't do it. So...Warth destroyed the whole cafe' room and blamed Anji. Anji got fired," Johnny said. He was telling the truth. "We were able to fix it the next day."

"Um...So what was the reque-" "HERE'S THE CHOCOLATE CAKE A LA MODE, BOY!!!!!" Jam shouted.

"Thanks Jam," Ky took the plate and went out of the kitchen.

"Here's your cake, madamoiselle. Bon Appetite!!!" Ky said.

"Come hee, bunny-boy," said the madwoman holding on Ky's collar. The woman took the kind lady's cake and started scratching her head. White flaky particles fell on the cake. It was dandruff. Then she removed a pimple from her face and wiped it on the cake. She handed Ky a fork.

"Since bunny-boy call me WART, you eat cake!" She said.

"No!! That's DISGUSTING!!!!!!" Ky exclaimed.

"Bunny-boy no eat it?"

"No. I'm not madam."

"Well then..." The woman overthrew chairs and turned over tables scaring the customers. The customers ran away, everyone except Ky stayed in the kitchen, and Ky stood there knowing he might as well get fired. As soon as Jam heard the commotion, Jam went to the cafe' entrance.

"ARRGHH!!!! WARTH!!!!!!!!" Jam screamed. Warth left after hearing Jam, but Jam glared at Ky instead.

"I'm sorry!!! Merci Jam!!!" Ky begged. Jam took him by the arm and dragged Ky into her room.

------------------------

Dizzy and the others went out as soon as they were safe to. They all looked around...

"Wow...It's worse than Anji's misfortune..." Baiken gasped. Everyone but Dizzy knew who to blame...

-----------------------

"Miss Jam!! Please...I...I...don't want to get fired!" Ky begged. Going back to his family was the last thing he wanted. The whole family was cruel to him and tried to make his life miserable ever since he was thirteen.

"Y'know what, boy? All the damage you've done is almost irrepairable...I'm blaming you and Dizzy for Warth's damage," Jam angrily told him.

"Dizzy? Dizzy didn't do anything!" Ky said. He almost cried.

"She's responsible for you...and...you...are...so...fi-"

"Jam-sama! And Ky! Oh my, Ky...You look tired let's get you home..." Dizzy took him away before Jam could hurt him.

"Ky? You okay?" Dizzy said rubbing his head. "That's okay, we can fix it up ne?"

"Thank you, Dizzy...I owe you a lot..." Ky walked into the main room. Everyone glared at him.

"This is your mess right? Well then you better pick it up!" Sol grabbed Ky and threw him in front of a pile of broken dishes.

"With my hands???" Ky innocently asked. He began picking the pieces. They were really sharp and the broken glasses pricked his hand. Just when he was about to pick up a piece that looked like a sharp arrow, Sol stepped on his hand. Ky let oput a cry of pain. He could feel the glass piercing his hand.

"STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Ky begged Sol to let him go. Finally Sol did, but the glass had already pierced through Ky's hand. Ky knew it would hurt a lot if he removed it. All he could do was cry. Everyone laughed at him. Ky was about to runaway until Dizzy came and stole him away into his hotel apartment.

----------------------------

That night...Dizzy bandaged Ky's wound and tried to comfort him. He wasn't really fired because Jam wasn't able to finish.

"Thank you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If I get more reviews...You should expect a 2nd series :)**


	4. Spaced Out

4. **Spaced Out - **_A Familiar Maniac_

-----------------------------------------------

Ky was scared to even enter the next day. What if Jam fired him on the spot? Or if they set a trap ready for him to trip on? He took a huge breath and slowly opened the door. When he finally got a glimpse of the room, it was as if nothing ever happened the other day! The whole cafe' was clean and everyone was there talking and laughing.

"Hey look!!! It's the new kid!!!" Baiken smiled. May stood behind her, and whispered something in Baiken's ear. Ky just stood there dumbstruck. Wasn't anyone mad at him? Everyone greeted him warmly as if nothing happened at all!

"Oh, Hello Ky!!!" Dizzy said smiling. Ky walked in and was about to hide behind Dizzy. As soon as he was close enough to her, he gently whispered,

"Dizzy? Isn't everyone mad at me for...that thing...yesterday???" Ky was madly confused. Dizzy pretended not to hear him and looked at his bandaged hands.

"My! Ky your hands are wounded!!! What happened?" Dizzy exclaimed.

"!!! Hold on...what happened???" Ky paused and stared at all the workers who were clearing up a bit.

"I'll go check to see if your injuries are bad," With these words, Dizzy held Ky's hand and led him into the kitchen. The (crazy) chef, Zappa, stood there smiling at him with a mouth full of crooked teeth. I think some were brown O.O;

"Zappa? Do you know where the bandages are?" Dizzy cutely smiled. Zappa grinned an ugly grin and slowly marched like a robot into the bathroom.

"Um... okay... Dizzy, I need to ask you something. Right now, shouldn't everyone be mad at me or at least try to-" Ky was cut off...

"Don't talk for a while okay. I assure you, nothing is wrong with them," Dizzy politely answered. But something was wrong with them? Was Dizzy hiding a secret from him? Did she tell them not to do anything to him? Actually, the truth is more complicated than that...

"I'm back, Miss Dizzy, and I whoops!!!" Zappa slipped on a spilled area on the kitchen floor causing him to push Ky forward. Because of how hard Zappa pushed him, Ky fell on top of Dizzy and found himself face to face with the girl. Immediately, a deep crimson blush appeared on Ky's face. Dizzy was somewhat surprised and the look on her face made Ky feel a little uncomfortable. That's how any boy would feel if he was in such a situation.

"Ooo!!!!! Zappa telling!!! Zappa telling!!!" Zappa wanted to run out the kitchen and babble about their incident. Quickly, the two got up, and when the crew didn't suspect anything and were obviously annoyed by Zappa... you can imagine what happened.

----------------------

"Okay, Ky. I'm sure you'll have no problem today. Not much people come here on Tuesday. Usually, only students come here," Dizzy cheerfully giggled. Who knows what made her so happy Was it the incident??

"Sure... so... are we to open now?" Ky asked. He was clearing his voice a bit, since it sounded scratchy.

"Yes. We should be! By the way... where are your pets?" Dizzy happily asked. Now Ky couldn't bear to make Dizzy sad by telling her that he left his dogs in a dog hotel for a while.

"I... uh... umm...well... I... was... and... I though... maybe-" Again he was cut off.

"Okay! We are O-P-E-N, OPEN!!!!!!" Jam shouted across the room.

"Whoo hoo!!!! o Customers o People o ...heartattack!!!!!" May fainted with the excitement. Her blonde sister, April, sheepishly stared at May's foaming mouth.

"Uh... it's worse when Zappa does it cause-" Sol paused when everyone turned to Zappa and... how do I explain this... yes! He poops in his pants because of the excitement. Wait a minute...

"Zappa!! Does anyone have the pooper-scooper?" Johnny sighed. Ky looked at them all as if they were idiots. Were Japanese people like this? Hold on.. except not all of them were Japanese, and Zappa's always been weird.

-----------------------

"Welcome to _Cafe Shirayuki_, I'm Ky and I will be your waiter," Ky politely greeted. His customers were none other than two 13 year old girls who just gapped the moment the saw him. Soon, drool appeared on the other's lips. "Excuse me? Um?" _What's up with them???_ he thought.

"Uh.. Der... Doh... Da...Ble... Pwees!" said the shorter girl with drool on her mouth.

"A table? Okay.. over here ladies!" Ky led them to a table facing a clear window. Then he felt a strange feeling as he was about to grab two menus...

"What the!!!! What are you doing!!!!" Ky screamed. Unfortunately, the girls were right beside him and they were inspecting him as if he had clues on his body.

(speaking Japanese)

"I knew it!!! He's a Bishonen!!! I'm telling you!!!!" said the girl whose mouth was foaming earlier.

"I know he is!!! But he's sooo totally HAWT!!!!!!" said the other.

"He's SUPER-CUTE!!!!! o" "No! He's SUPER-HAWT!!!!! o" "Cute!" "Hawt!" "Cute!" "Hawt!"

(arguing Japanese girls)

This argument didn't end until Ky intervened and told them quite harshly to sit down already.

(speaking Japanese)

"He yelled at you!!" "No you!!" "You!!" "You!!"

(arguing continues)

"Uh... I can't wait for this day to end!" Ky sighed. He had that tired look in his eyes.

"LOL, we all can't wait," Johnny laughed messing up Ky's hair.

---------------------------

Later that night...

"Ugh... Why do I have to clean up..." Ky moaned. Everyone except Jam, already went home. He was still mopping the floor when Jam came to him.

"Hey Ky! Where do you stay here in Tokyo?" Jam asked suspiciously.

"Me? I stay at a hotel," Ky answered.

"Well... we do have an extra room... You see, the workers here (even I) have a room upstairs. This cafe has everthing!! o" Jam cheered.

"You... what?" Ky wasn't sure whether to believe it or not.

"I'm not kidding, I'll show you around and..." Jam stopped when she heard a noise in the kitchen. It was as if someone was getting through the garbage door.

"What was that?" Ky asked. Jam ignored him and got into a fighting position.

"Listen, boy... I need you to cover me when the maniac trying to rob us comes in," Jam said in a whisper.

"Sure...?" Ky gripped the mop tight in his hands. Then the dark shadow moved closer to the kitchen door. The door slowly swung open and...

"HIYA!!!! WACHA!!!!" "Miss Jam!!" "OWWCHIE!!!!!"

Jam stopped kicking the maniac for a while and noticed that Ky was hiding behind her.

"UH..." said the maniac.

"Jam-sama! ...Ky?" Dizzy rushed downstairs in pajamas and Millia followed.

"Where's the culprit?? Ya won't escape from me!!!" Millia was looking around suspiciously and didn't notice the maniac was right in front of her.

Baiken rushed downstairs and gasped to see who it was... "Anji? Is that you??"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took sooo long. I still have others to write... Enjoy


	5. Not Strong

5. **Not Strong - **_Me and You_

---------------------------------------------

"What the??? Anji??" Jam said staring at the japanese man. His face was battered by Jam's continuous blows earlier, so not everyone recognized him. He was quite tall with tiny glasses, which were now cracked, and his hair seemed as if too much gel was on it. A white head band was wrapped around his head, and his tongue was unusually sticking out.

"Hey peeps! Some of us are pooped from partyin' so --- LEONARDO THE CRAP-PIO!!!!!! It's Anji!!!" Sol exclaimed rubbing his eyes.

"Sshh!!!! Please, Sol, You'll wake up the other guys," Dizzy said politely.

"Dur... Whaddappened??" Anji groaned. He got a chance to look around and slowly got up.

"Dude... Are you okay?" Jam asked bending to Anji.

"Anji?? Who's that?" Ky asked. He stared at the man who didn't seem to move at all.

"He got KICKED outta the cafe," Jam stated.

"Kicked?? Does that hurt?" Ky asked again.

"No!!! It means he got fired, but not be me," Jam said.

"...? I still don't get it..." Ky muttered. He was actually thinking of the physical kicking. For a moment Ky imagined a mystery person physically kicking Anji in the behind.

"Eh-heh! I'm back from traveling all around the world! But the moment I walk in, a young Chinese beauty kicks me in the face!," Anji removed his broken glasses and replaced with a new one from his backpack.

"Are you sure you weren't just walking around Tokyo begging on the streets?" Jam pouted and made a fist at him.

"Maybe..." Anji rolled his eyes twice. "But hey... who's the new kid?"

"Uh.. me? I'm Ky Kiske," Ky said a little proudly.

"Can I call you Ky-kichi?" Anji pouted and cuddled next to Ky.

"Ky-kichi?... ???" Ky blankly stared at Anji and did not reply... AT ALL. Anji stood upright and walked over to Dizzy and Sol.

"Dizzy... they're so HUGE!!!" Anji said staring at Dizzy's chest. Dizzy madly blushed and covered her breasts quickly. Sol glared at Anji for saying such a comment. "What? You should be proud, Sol!"

"Idiot..." Sol's voice trailed off. Anji tiptoed to Jam as if he was trying to be quiet.

"Jam, you didn't tell me about your boyfriend. That makes me saaaad:( " Anji said with more pouts.

"What boyfriend?" Jam said developing a light blush.

"This pretty boy over here!" Anji exclaimed and pointed to Ky.

"He's not my- my- He's not! -We're not!" Jam madly blushed until her face grew red like a tomato. Ky stood there blushing.

"Aw... see! You LOVE each other already!" Anji teased some more until Jam choked his neck with horrible rage. Anji's eyeballs almost popped out, and his once jolly red face shone purple with pain. Meanwhile, after hearing Anji's comment about Ky and Jam, Dizzy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had some feelings for Ky, but his feelings were for Jam.

"I... can't win..." Dizzy whispered. Sol, who was right next to her, heard her gloomy sentence.

"What do you mean you can't win?" Sol remained in his talking voice.

"Ky... he likes Jam... I can see it by the way he speaks to her..." Dizzy couldn't say anything else, and neither could Sol.

"J-Jam-m... choke... choking... me..." Anji's wheezing voice filled the room quietly.

"Ms. Jam, I think you should let go," Ky held on Jam's arms and started pulling her away.

"I ain't lettin' go till this blockhead drops dead!" Jam's grip wasn't as strong as Ky's, so Jam was forced to let go. The two were sent falling to the ground because of how hard Ky pulled her. Ky was soon a few centimeters from kissing Jam. Both blushed and stared at each other. Jam was absolutely lost in Ky's light blue eyes while Ky was lost in Jam's hazel eyes. Dizzy was shocked at this scene and hurriedly ran upstairs. Sol called to her and followed her right away. Baiken was left there witnessing everything.

"I can't!" Dizzy shouted in her mind and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She could hear Sol calling her behind the door, but she closed her ears and ignored him. "I can't interfere anymore... Ky loves her... not me..." Dizzy remembered how passionately the couple stared at each other. Unlike the other accidents she and Ky had, he never gave her this passionate look. "Perhaps... it wasn't meant to be..." tears streamed down her face and her crying voice was heard by Sol only.

"That's it? You're just going to give up like that?" Sol said calmly. Dizzy opened the door and wrapped her arms around Sol's muscular body. "If you really like that boy, wouldn't you fight for him?"

"I don't want to get in trouble. Jam dedserves him... I can never be forgiven for what I did in the past," Dizzy buried her face in Sol's chest.

"Just let go of that memory..." Sol tried to make Dizzy happy. Maybe his tricks wouldn't work for that night.

-----------------------

In the morning, Ky woke up in his new bedroom at Cafe' Shirayuki. Most of the room was blue except for the white curtains that covered the window. Constant snoring was heard as Ky went downstairs to change into his uniform.

"Where is that snoring coming from??" Ky looked annoyed and found Anji on the floor with his mouth full of saliva. "Ew... gross..."

"Ky! Are you here?" called Jam.

"I'm changing, Ms. Jam," Ky took his clothes and changed quite quickly. He stepped out of the dressing room and found Jam waiting patiently for him.

"I told you yesterday remember... you can call me Jam," she smiled cutely at Ky, and he smiled back at her.

"Okay, Jam," Ky sat down next to her and stared at the clock. He watched the hand of the clock pass '12' and back to '1' again. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand hold on to his. He looked to Jam who was blushing at him. Ky blushed as well and held her hand tighter. Little did they know, that Dizzy was watching them from upstairs. She felt enraged and depressed at their loving display. Ky and Jam moved closer together and were so close to locking lips. Quietly, Dizzy waved her hand as if she was casting a spell. At the moment she lifted her hand, a water-filled glass on the table broke into many pieces and crashed into more pieces as it hit the floor. The couple's kiss was interrupted by Dizzy's magic.

"What the..." Jam went to the kitchen and grabbed the mop. She started to clean the floor as Ky removed the glass pieces in her way. Dizzy once again used her magic. This time she controlled Ky's speech.

"I hate you, Jam, how'd we get to like each other anyways?" Ky blurted. Jam was in complete shock. Instead of becoming sad, she giggled.

"That's you being funny," she bent over and kissed Ky fondly in the lips. This kiss lasted for quite a while. Instantly, Dizzy's hold over Ky was broken, and Ky kissed her again. Dizzy thought deeply about this matter. This was wrong. It didn't matter how much she wanted to destroy their newly developed relationship. Magic cannot destroy true love. Dizzy just gave up. But as she thought deeply, she knew she couldn't forget him. Never. Not Ky.

"Ky... I'm sorry... be happy... just... please give me a chance... You could at least love me... for once..." Dizzy said quietly. She stood up and left. Within ten minutes, Ky and Jam finished cleaning up.

"So.. um.. Did you talk to Dizzy yet?" Jam said.

"Dizzy? Not since last night, why?" Ky was about to wrap his arms around Jam's waist. Jam pushed away a little.

"She cried. She and I share the same room. Last night, two hours after I went to bed I woke up and saw her crying. She was calling your name. Did you hurt her?" Jam said giving Ky a serious look.

"No! Of course not! I'm really glad thatI met Dizzy, and you!, but... " Ky thought for a quick second. "I'd never hurt her. Never. Not Dizzy."

"You care for her too," Jam said smiling again.

"Yes.." Ky thought about the few accidents that he and Dizzy had. Jam noticed Ky's cheek turning pink.

"You're blushing," Jam pouted, "You're thinking of Dizzy right?"

"N-no!" Ky looked upstairs and saw no one. Why did he think of Dizzy? It was weird.

* * *

**Yes! KyxJam is starting to develop strongly. Ky's love for Dizzy is getting weaker right? Keep reading!**


	6. Spin the Bottle: Part One

6. **Spin the Bottle - **_Part One 

* * *

_

"Hey... err... you've been down in the dumps lately..." Jam said nearing Dizzy.

"Ah! Um... no... I'm just tired..." Dizzy replied. At this time of day, Dizzy was washing the dishes while the reste of the crew chatted away in the empty cafe.

"I was thinking... since we're a bigger group, maybe this would be a great time for _Spin the Bottle_. Don't you think??" Jam said pouting her way towards the waste basket.

"!!" Dizzy madly blushed. She watched as Jam picked up a used glass bottle. She quickly rinsed it in the kitchen sink and dragged Dizzy out the door.

* * *

"Did you graduate from college?" asked May to Anji.

"Yes... I graduated from Kaibara High!!" Anji screamed.

"No... Kaibara Highschool is from Fruits Basket. It's not a real school..." Millia commented.

"Oh... Sakuragaoka??" Anji asked.

"That's from Kamichama Karin isn't it?" questioned Millia.

"Seiyo Elementary??" Anji said once more.

"Wait... I did read one of Dizzy's mangas yesterday. Isn't that from Shugo Chara??" Ky asked with his chibi naive face.

"Isn't all of his answers from Dizzy's mangas??" asked May with HER chibi naive face.

"Okay... I graduated from Clow Academy!!" Anji proudly stated.

"That's from Tsubasa Chronicle... another one of Dizzy's mangas," May sighed. "How do you know about all of Diz's mangas??"

"I... er... peek...in..her..stuff...fff...?" Anji whispered. Everyone twitched at this. "I even know what color her panties are..." Everyone kept silent and kept on twitching. "I look through Jam's too..."

"Jam's what??" said the famous Jam unexpectedly. Anji's open mouth twitched and he was forced to take a deep breath. Aside from Mr. Talks-a-lot's random blabberings, who wants to play Spin the Bottle??"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" everyone squealed except for Ky... obviously.

"What's that?" Ky asked innocently.

"Okay, when you spin THIS bottle... whoever the bottle points to, you have to kiss him/her. But hold on, you can only deny a kiss 3 times. If you waste all three turns, there are no more exceptions," Jam casually smiled.

"Okay..." Ky's voice trailed off.

"I'll play..." said an unknown voice from the entrance of the cafe. "I'll play..."

"Err... we're closed but who are you??" Jam said with her what-the face.

"Bridget. My name is Bridget," the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light revealing a simple blonde-haired girl. Johnny whistled his 'where-have-you-been-my-whole-life?' tune. Zappa then came out from nowhere and oddly smelled Bridget.

"It's a guy."

"!!" - was everyone's reaction.

"You're a guy... but you're dressed as a girl??" Jam thought she swallowed her tongue.

"It's a long...long...long... story..." then Bridget gave all of them the evil glare.

"Okay... should we start??" May squealed impatiently.

* * *

"Hey novice!!" Johnny said pointing at Ky. "You go watch how the game is played before it's your turn. And... Diz, you go first."

"Eh? Okay," Dizzy placed three of her fingers on the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun for about three seconds before it slowed down and stopped. It pointed to Sol!!

"Do you deny?" Jam said putting on the kitty face.

"Ah... um... no..." Dizzy madly blushed and made her way to Sol. Dizzy shortly hesitated before landing her lips on Sol's. The kiss was short but it left the crew clapping for joy. 

"I'll go!!" Jam spoke. She too spun the bottle and it also landed on Sol.

"Deny." was Sol's answer.

"What??" was Jam's question.

"Deny."

"But what about-"

"Deny."

"My turn!!" May hopped up and down. She blew on the bottle with her mighty breath and it caused the bottle to spin around wildly. It spun for about 20 seconds before it landed on Johnny.

"YAY!!" May's heart fluttered.

"Sorry. I'll have to deny," Johnny said fixing his glasses.

"EHH!? WHY!?" May said about to cry.

"Kiss French-boy over there. He's your age," Johnny stated.

"NOOOO!!" May burst into to tears while Johnny coolly ignored her.

"My turn.." spoke Bridget. He spun the bottle and it slowly landed on Ky.

"AAAAHHH!! DENY!! DENY!!" Ky felt like screaming his head off.

"No!! No denials for newbies!!" Johnny angrily shouted. He was really into this. Bridget ignored Ky's complaints and landed his lips on Ky's own rambling ones.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Ky filled the whole building with his screams of terror before running crazy and hitting the wall. He certainly lost his composure.

"Ky...kun??" Dizzy whispered.

"Ugh..." Ky went back to his chair with a X-mark band-aid on his forehead.

"Okay," it was Millia's turn. She spun the bottle and there it landed on Sol.

"Deny" - they both said at the same time. Sol and Millia did not like what was about to take in place.

"Anji's turn!!" Anji hopped over on TOP of the table and lightly spun it with his foot. It landed on Sol again.

"Deny," said Sol.

"But why? It's the only way we can be close together. Don't you want that?" Anji spoke trying to be cute.

"Deny."

After this, it was finally Ky's turn before Baiken's. Ky spun the bottle with fear in his heart. And... It landed on Sol!! But this time... Sol can't deny because he wasted his three turns...

* * *

**"Uh-oh" might be what your thinking!! This short chapter is for the Sol x Dizzy fans and the Sol x Ky fans and the Ky x Bridget fans. Thought in this chapter, Dizzy is also a newbie to spin the bottle. Her first kiss was from her accident with Ky. Jam's first is with Ky too (maybe). And why is Bridget suddenly here? There is a continuation to this chapter so please look out!!**


End file.
